


Eulogy

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You've claimed all this time that you would die for me/Why then are you so surprised to hear your own eulogy? - Tool, Eulogy





	Eulogy

Peter cowered before him in a suppliant position. Long flaky fingers ran along his cheek, the sharp nail leaving behind a trail of red.

“You left him there. You said you’d die for me and yet you let him get away,” Voldemort rasped, slicing his finger across Peter’s neck. “I’d send you out again, but I doubt it would do any good.”

“Sorry, my Lord,” Peter stuttered.

He pushed aside Voldemort’s robes, licking his lips. He hated this part, but knew he had no choice. It was this or death. He slowly took the peeling cock into his mouth, the flakes falling flat to his tongue. Red eyes gazed down at him as he brought him off.

Voldemort snorted, “Not as sorry as I.” With that he pressed his wand to Peter’s jaw - whose eyes widened in surprise. “Avada Kedavra,” he whispered, the man falling limp to the ground.


End file.
